Frenemy it up
by Dayaboo
Summary: When a new girl comes to school, rocky tries to get Cece to help the rookie be welcome. But what happens when only CeCe is valued as the friend?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so i wrote this when shake it up chicago was burned down so just pretend this happened before it was back. **

Cece's POV

Rocky and I just arrived at John Hughes high.

We're trying to find ways to earn money besides dancing on the train platform since that hasn't made us any money. We used to dance on shake it up, Chicago. We still would be,too, If it hadn't burned down. We need to find ways to get gigs to keep our dancing In sinc.

Then Principal Rabinoff walks up to us with a girl we've never seen before. I know Rocky hasn't because she's my best friend and we're always together.

" Girls," Mr. Rabinoff begins," this is Janet Anderson, she's new here and I thought you could show her around. It would really help a lot."

Rocky smiles and I can tell she's going to say yes. See, this is what I hate about our friendship, she can force me to do things I don't want to do.

" Sure," Rocky smiles at the principal," no prob."

" A moment please," the words grit through my teeth as I pull Rocky to the other side of the room. Rocky stares at me ready to fight for her side.

" Rocky," I say matter of factly," we don't even know that girl"

" CeCe," Rocky tries to reason with me," Come on! It will give us a chance to make a new friend and you might actually really like her. I mean she's just a shy girl who wants to fit in."

" What's in it for us," I ask trying to get out of it even though I know my best friend Is right.

" CeCe," Rocky tries to get through to me," Remember When Teddy and Amy Duncun came to Chicago a couple years ago? We helped them out of the goodness of our heart."

" Because her mom had our dream. We I don't even know what Janet wants to do with her life." I know I'm wasting my time trying to find ways to ditch helping since Rocky isn't going to change her mind.

" I don't care," Rocky says," We're going to help and you're not getting out of it that easy."

Oh no! Rocky takes me back to Mr. Rabinoff and Janet.

" Sorry," Rocky apologizes to them since she knows I don't care. " CeCe's thrilled to help too."

"Great," Mr. Rabinoff says," I have to finish some work so I'll leave you kids alone." he walks over to his office.

"So Janet," Rocky tries to be the friendly goody two shoes she is." Where are from?"

" I'm from New York." Janet says quietly." My dad had a job transfer to Chicago and now I'm going to school here."

Can't we see that!

" That's nice." Rocky tells her." Anyway, I realized we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Rocky and this is CeCe who doesn't feel like talking apparently."

I roll my eyes at her. She knows I hate charity work and because she's my best friend, I had to waste a Saturday doing volunteer work at Mrs. Loccassio's senior center, go to a school dance with Gunther, help cancel a dancing gig on shake it up Chicago so people who we didn't even know could replace them, go on a date with a wierd guy( I don't really mind that because he was wearing an ugly costume when we met and he was really cute while Rocky ended up with the weird one but still), she got us fired off Shake it up Chicago to help some kids she doesn't even know. At least we got our jobs back but that doesn't matter now that it burned down.

" OH MY GOD!" Janet screamed out loud at me and Rocky. We cling back at each other, startled.

" What?" I ask, frustrated.

" I didn't realize this at first, but you guys dance on Shake It Up, Chicago!" Janet sounds starstruck.

" Oh, come on!" I cry out in frustration. When Shake it up, chicago was on air, we had a fan like that who just wanted to take my spot on the show. I hope Rocky remembers that time.

" CeCe, a moment," Rocky sounds annoyed at my attitude. She gives Janet an apologetic look as she drags me across the room.

" Would you stop being rude and give Janet a chance?" She asks, irritably.

" Rocky," I try to reason, " Remember when Cat tried to take my spot on the show? Or did my supposed to be best friend forget that?" I use a sugar sweet attitude to annoy her. Rocky rolls her eyes.

" I just don't want the same thing to happen again." I explain as Rocky's annoyed look softens.

" CeCe, don't worry I mean you're right we don't know her," Rocky's sincere voice helps me feel better. " but we should at least give her a chance, and we will have a lot of fans from dancing on tv so we have to be kind. And you know I'll look out for you."

" Fine," I say finally giving in. Rocky smiles gratefully. We walk back over to Janet.

" Sorry," I say," So anyway, I'm glad you like our show."

" Yes I LOVE it!" Janet's sounds so hiper. " I'm so sad that it burned down."

" Anyway, I'll be right back." Rocky tells us, glad I'm finally being nice." so CeCe will show you around school and I'll catch up with you later." Rocky gives me a you better do this and be nice look.

As she leaves, Janet rolls her eyes at Rocky and then turns back in a perky mood as she turns to me as she tells me how much of a fan she is of my dancing.

Maybe I will like this girl...


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky's POV

I come back to see CeCe and Janet talking and laughing together. Good, CeCe didn't try to be rude and she did what I told her.

" Hey guys," I say smiling and I give my BFF a thanks for doing this look.

" Hey Rocky," CeCe smiles," Did everything work out?"

" Yes," I say "So what's up?"

" Well I showed Janet the school and where her classes are." CeCe begins as the bell rings " And we- now we're going to class."

Janet goes to her first period class and I go to mine, which is with CeCe.

" Thank you for doing what I asked you to do," I say gratefully.

After all my. Morning classes, I see Janet first.

" Hey Janet," I say bubbly, "How was the morning?"

" None of you're business, you hypocrite?" she says rudely

" I was just being nice," I say offeneded.

Then CeCe comes over to us with Dina.

" Hi guys," CeCe greets," Janet this is Dina, Dina this is Janet. She's new here"

" Hi Janet," Dina says happily," nice to meet you."

Well it was nice, before Janet became all rude.

" You too," Janet says kindly. Oh so now she's nice." Rocky and CeCe had been angels to me and so you must be one too."

Dina laughs, surprised at her kindness.

" So how was the morning here?" CeCe asks. Good luck getting a polite answer CeCe.

" It was nice, thanks for asking. You were the first person to ask." Janet lies.

What! I asked her and she didn't care at all! I'm furious at her! Does she only like CeCe even though CeCe was very rude at first? I start to yell but then I think better of it. I'll just talk to CeCe since Janet will probably pretend I never asked her that question.

" CeCe," I say annoyed at Janet," Come with me."

" What?" CeCe ask me." You seem upset."

" Ok," I hope CeCe will believe me." Janet was very nice earlier but now it seems like she only acts nice to me when you're around." CeCe looks confused.

" Rocky," she says in a bored voice." Are you making that up? I mean like you said earlier, she's just another fan and we need to be nice to her. Are you jealous of our friendship? I mean come on, you even made us slap swear we'll always be best friends. Don't worry."

" Wha- no!" I reply shocked at that answer." I'm not lying. I asked her how her morning went and she told me that it was none of my business. And then when you asked her, she acted all grateful. Plus, she called me a hypocrite."

" Ok," CeCe says calmly, " I'm going to ask her if that is true, and If she says no, then prove it to me. I won't know who to believe right now."

She doesn't even trust me 100%! Stupid Janet is probably going to ruin my friendship with CeCe and then become her new best friend. I can already feel it dyeing and she hasn't even done it yet!

I follow her over to Janet. Dina went over to find Deuce.

" Ok Janet," CeCe's ready to find out the truth." Rocky told me that when she talked to you before I came over here just now, that she asked you how you're morning went and you told her it was none of her business. Is that true?"

" No," Janet lies, " I would never do that to her."

Great! Now CeCe will be mad at me thanks to Janet! CeCe looks at me with an I told you so look. CeCe pulls me over in private. I can see Janet give me a ha ha look.

" See," CeCe tells me. " So now what?"

" I don't know! She's lying!" I hope CeCe doesn't get mad at me.

" Rocky," CeCe says in a serious tone. " Stop. I mean, I didn't get any evidence."

She's right.

" I know, but we're best friends, shouldn't you trust me?" I ask.

" Rocky, I do but I still don't have proof." CeCe's right. She looks like she can tell I'm scared she's mad at me.

" Don't worry, I'm not mad since you could be right." I relax more as she tells me that.

I can't help but still be scared at the thought of Janet ruining our friendship. What will she do? Will CeCe and I still be friends after that?


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky's POV

Janet's been here in Chicago for a month now. Ever since she's come to this school, she's been kissing CeCe's butt and weakening our friendship. CeCe and I have been fighting a lot now thanks to all of Janets lies and I just want it to stop. I just want Janet to get her butt out of this school and Chicago.

I groan as I see the Tinka walk over to me.

"What is wrong smarty pants?" Tinka asks me. " oh wait, I don't care!"

"Ok why are you even here if you don't care?" I ask.

"Because its entertaining." Tinka asks as if it was obvious.

I roll my eyes as I walk over to my locker to see CeCe and Janet talking and laughing. CeCe looks at me and smiles while Janet glares since CeCe can't see her face.

" Hi CeCe," I try not to sound upset," I was wondering if you wanted to come to crusty's with me after school."

CeCe looks upset.

" Sorry Rocky," she tells me in a sad voice," But Janet and I bought tickets to a club after school. I wish you could come too but we only have two tickets."

See what I mean? Stupid Janet makes me SOOOOO furious!

" Oh," every time I see CeCe she's talking and laughing with her new BFF. "Well maybe next time." I say sadly and walk away from my supposed to be best friend.

CeCe's POV

I look at Rocky's sad face as she turns around. It doesn't help that I'm with Janet a lot. I really miss being with Rocky. Now whenever she tries to hangout with me, I either already made plans with Janet, or we get in a fight because Rocky is always upset about me and Janet.

I know I barely know Janet but she seems so trustworthy. I remember that I don't have any plans tomorrow so I hurry after Rocky, leaving Janet alone. I hope we don't get into a fight before then.

" Rocky," I call," I don't have any plans tomorrow so do you want to hangout at my place and then we can go to Crusty's for dinner. Rocky smiles, relieved. I am too

" Sure" she says and hugs me." I really miss hanging out with you."

I smile and walk away as the bell rings for class.

~At crusty's~

" Rocky, I really miss seeing you a lot." I tell her glad we're hanging out again.

" Thanks," she tells me," I'm sorry I was upset because Janet just- she insults me an then when you're around she acts like she didn't do anything. I can't believe I thought you were stupid enough to forget me since you were being an idiot to me-" Rocky stops once she realizes what she just said.

I glare at her angriliy.

" What did you just call me?" I ask even though I know she insulted me- or does she think I'm to stupid to realize that too?

" I, well I- " Rocky stammered since she doesn't really have back up on what she called me.

" Stupid? An idiot? Are you serious?" I ask furious," I can't believe you would call me that.

" I'm sorry," Rocky thinks she can insult me and I'll constantly forgive her." It just slipped out. I-" I interrupt her.

" So it just slipped out?" That is so obviously an excuse so I won't be mad." Well so did this then. I HATE YOU RAQUEL OPORAH BLUE! YOU THINK YOU CAN INSULT ME AND I WONT CARE! WELL IM NEVER GOING TO BE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN AND YOU CAN CONSIDER YOURSELF REPLACED WITH JANET!" I'm so angry I storm out of Crusty's crying.

Rocky's POV

Did I really just call CeCe an idiot? I get so embarrassed when the whole resteraunt stares at me. I run home crying and I'm so mad at myself for insulting CeCe. If Janet never came, then we wouldn't have desperately wanted to hangout again or I wouldn't have insulted her.

" Hey Rocky," Ty and Deuce greet me together.

" You look sad." Ty notices my depressed face," Do want me to go get CeCe? " He knows she can make me feel better

" No," I explain sadly, " CeCe and I had a big fight at Crusty's today. I may have accidentally called stupid and an idiot."

Then I remember, Deuce works at crusty's and he wasn't there.

" Aww man Rocky," Deuce says sympathetically," I took the day off of work a  
So I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you guys."

I guess my question about Janet ruining our friendship is answered. She just did.


	4. Chapter 4

Frenemy it up

Ch.4 Choose it up

CeCe's POV

Rocky and I had been ex-best friends for a whole week now. I would never admit this to her, but I really miss her. The thing that confuses me the most is that I really want us to be best friends again, but I'm still mad at her for insulting me.

Ever since we had that big fight, I'd been hanging out with Janet and it just makes me miss Rocky even more because I don't have as much in common with Janet then with Rocky. Then my doorbell rings.

" Hey CeCe," Janet says happily," Do you want to go to the movies?"

Maybe that will distract me from thinking about Rocky.

" Sure," I agree. I follow her out of my apartment.

" Later Mom!" I yell as I close the door to my apartment. " Bye Flynn!" I call out to my little brother. I don't listen for a reply.

As we walk down the front steps to my apartment, we see Rocky doing homework on the table outside the bakery next to the apartment. Now that we're fighting, I really hate the fact that I live in the same building as Rocky.

Rocky glares at Janet, then turns to me.

" Hey CeCe," Rocky smiles then I watch as it turns into a frown as she looks at Janet. "Janet."

I can't believe Rocky doesn't like Janet, I mean she's so nice and so Is Rocky. Well she used to be. I see Janet's insulted face.

" Hi Rocky," I say coldly. " I see you haven't replaced me with anyone yet." I say sweetly to annoy her. I feel bad for saying that once it comes out but Rocky knows I'm still mad at her.

Rocky's POV

I really miss CeCe but she has a point. I was a jerk for being mean to her. I know I should not have insulted but how can I be mad at CeCe when I know she hates me for being mean to her?

" Well I'll catch you later than." I want to get away from that awkwardness as fast as possible. I will get Janet later though, and kill her for killing my friendship with CeCe.

As much as I blame Janet for driving us apart, I know it's not her fault we had that fight. I mean if I didn't insult her, we'd still be friends. I should had just talked to CeCe and tell  
her how neglected I feel.

CeCe's new BFF, that's what Janet is. Now I'm all alone. Yes I have friends, but no best friend. As I run up the stairs inside the building, I burst out in tears.

When I enter my room, I think about the time CeCe slap sweared that we'd always be best friends. I thought we were going to keep that promise. Or the time I got glass in my foot on vacation, CeCe promised she'd always be right there next to me.

I'm not going to sit around crying. This may be my last choice but I dial Tinka's number.

~line break~

"So why did you want to hang out?" Tinka wonders. "I don't even like you."

"Because I guess now that Cece and I are no longer friends," I can barely get the words out. "I guess I've realized that we should try to reach out to more people.

"So you basically are just desperate enough for a friend you chose someone you don't like?"

"Yeah," I admit.

CeCe's POV

While I watch the movie with Janet, all I can think about is Rocky. I mean, I don't think I can be mad at her anymore considering the fact, that I just insulted her in front of our apartment. I still wonder why she's making up all these lies about Janet?

After the movie, I say goodbye to Janet. I know what to do now, I need to go apologize to Rocky.

I knock on the door to her apartment and wait for her to answer. She opens the door with with Tinka inside of her house.

" CeCe?" she looks at me confused at why I'm There.

" Rocky," I confess her as I start to cry," I'm so sorry about what happened. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings and I didn't either when I teased you about not having a new best friend. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously. Can you forgive me if I forgive you?"

" CeCe," Rocky tells me looking relieved at me," Of course I can forgive you and I'm sorry too." She hugs me tightly. I'm so happy I got my best friend back. It's not like Janet and I had much in common anyway.

Rocky's POV

Im having the worst conversation with Tinka as I hear a knock on the front door. I open it bored out of my mind and to my surprise, I see CeCe their ready to burst into tears. But, I thought she was mad at me?

" CeCe?" I say confused.

" Rocky," CeCe starts to cry," I'm so sorry about what happened. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings and I didn't either when I teased you about not having a new best friend. I didn't think you'd take it so seriously. Can you forgive me if I forgive you?"

Well what does she think?

" CeCe," I say relieved," Of course I can forgive you and I'm sorry too." I hug her and don't let go for like five minutes. I'm so glad we're best friends again.

I think about Janet. I decide I'll talk to CeCe about it tomorrow since I don't want to end up in a fight again after we barely apologize to each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**glad u are liking the story. And doffles2013 asked for a description of Janet, so I pictured her, short but curly hair, blue eyes, and a fancy outfit. Hope that helped. Anyway here is chapter 5. Btw, I'm not sure I feel I did my best with this chapter but... Hope u guys enjoy it.**

Janet's POV

I see CeCe walking into school with another person. I can't see her face but as soon as she comes closer I can see the other girl is Rocky. Aren't she and CeCe fighting?

Great! I thought CeCe was MY new best friend instead of Rocky. There's just something about her I don't like. I mean I thought CeCe would be mad at her considering I made it look like she insults me so they wouldn't be best friends.

Plus CeCe always complains how she hates doing charity work and how Rocky always makes her do it. Well I hate doing charity work too and she'd rather be with a goody two shoes who forces her into doing things and loves school. Well CeCe and I both HATE school!

Rocky's POV

I see Janet walk up to us. I scoot in a little closer to CeCe who's my be- no I think we're past the best friends stage so sister, yeah that's better for our relationship.

" Hey CeCe, Rocky," Janet looks uncomfortorable with the fact that we made up yesterday." So you guys are friends again?"

CeCe nods. She knows how awkward I feel around Janet.

" Thats fantastic," She puts on an awkward face that even CeCe can see. Wow! I look at CeCe's face and I can tell what she's thinking with her face expression.

CeCe's POV

Why does Janet look so awkward that Rocky and I made up? Maybe because Rocky insults her a lot.

" Well we have to go now," I say. I hate when Rocky feels awkward because we're together all the time and if my friend bothers her then in ever know what to think.

Rocky and I walk over to check out some boys secretly. All I think about is Rocky and Janet, though.

Janet complains Rocky insults her but the weird thing is Rocky is never mean to anyone ( except Tinka but she doesn't count because shes very wierd and shes mean to us so Rocky and I both don't like her or Gunter who, according to Tinka, moved back to the old country ) and she didn't mean to insult me at Crusty's and she's always very nice, not to mention I've known her since we were five and I trust her more.

Rocky complains that Janet insults her, and that's more believable for some reason. I mean one time when I was apologizing to Janet about Rocky, she looked uncomptorable. I think Rocky might be right.

" Oooooh," Rocky smiles lovestruck as she points out a cute boy," Look at Kevin Shonfield. Isn't he cute."

I sigh and decide to tell Rocky I believe her.

" Listen Rocky," I tell her bored," I believe you on Janet."

She stares at me.

" I mean," I confess her " I know you would never be so mean to anyone. Even Tinka."

Rocky smiles kindly as she rubs my back.

" Im so glad you believe me and I we should do something about" She leans in to whisper in my ear even though we both know who she's talking about." Janet."

I nod at her.

Then the bell rings for class and we walk off. I start thinking about traps to catch Janet in. I know Rocky is too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Btw the science fair stuff is made up. I've seen the episode with the science fair "heat it up" but pretend this is the done before or after that science fair. I'm not sure this is my best chapter but its what I came up with.**

CeCe's POV

I sit bored as my English teacher gives a lecture on what ever she feels like talking about. I mean unlike Rocky, I can't stay awake in class. Especially when all I can think about is setting up a trap to catch Janet in.

I hear Sandy, one of my classmates, say the words use technology to set up traps to eavesdrop on others. The teacher doesn't look to impressed since we were apparently talking about " The revolutionary war" and they didn't have technology back then. Boredom strikes against me.

I zone out to try to think of a trap to set up. Then I think about what Sandy said. I then get the best idea ever!

After class I tell Rocky about what I thought and she got in all smiles at my genius idea!

Its a good thing Rocky bought the " microphonic necklace" I didn't think we'd ever use it since Rocky's stupid science project a couple months ago. It went a lot better than last years since Rocky and I had a fight about our moms last year.

After school Rocky and I rush over to her apartment to get it. We put new batteries to make sure it works and I still does. Good. I call Janet and tell her to come over to my house. I say bye to my BFF and then climb down the fire escape. Soon Janet arrives at my house.

" Hi CeCe," she greets me, probably glad Rocky wasn't there." What did you want?"

" I felt really bad that Rocky is always mean to you so I got you a present," I give her the microphonic necklace," It's a necklace. I hope you like it. "

" Oh CeCe are you kidding me?" Janet seems so surprised," I LOVE it a lot. Thank you so much!" she hugs me tightly.

" You're welcome," I hope she wears it tomorrow," I'm glad you love it. So I have a necklace like this at Rocky's house and we can wear them tomorrow at school like a best friends thing." I try not to sound doubtful and I of course don't have another necklace. Then Flynn comes in the room.

" Hey CeCe," He looks at Janet's necklace," Is that Rocky's microphonic necklace?" oh great, now we'll get caught!

" No," I lie," What are you talking about?"

" That's Rocky's necklace," He says matter of factly," you're up to something and I'm not going to rest until I find out what it is." He points his fingers at us accusingly.

" But first I'm going to take a little nap 'cause I'm tired." he says exhausted. Janet looks at me as I pretend to be confused. I hope our plan works.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok o this is the last chapter of the story! I'm glad u liked it and thanks for reading. **

CeCe's POV

The next day, Rocky and I walk into school to pleasingly see Janet wearing our necklace. I of course don't have one but I do have a lie to cover it up.

" Go, go," I get Rocky to leave so I can work on Janet.

" Hey Janet," I then pretend To be embarrassed," I'm sorry but Rocky says she isn't going to give me my necklace so we can't be twins." Janet starts to take it off.

" N- no it's ok," I convince her," Keep it on I mean it's so cute on you," she takes my word for it and keeps it on.

" Ok," She agrees.

Rocky's POV

I see Janet come over to me angrily. I wonder what she wants?

" Rocky," she snaps irritably," Give me CeCe's stupid necklace you freakish brat.!" The necklace, I can see is on since it's glowing. It is hooked up to send the whole thing to mine AND CeCe's phone so we can review it. I smile mischievously.

" I'm sorry Janet," I say sternly," but not after the way you treat me all the time. You can just forget about the whole thing."

" Oooooh," Janet glares ferociously at me," CeCe and I were supposed to do a best friends thing. You're just jealous since she's not one of your close friends who you do everything with anymore." I raise my eyebrows annoyed.

" Really Janet?" I never thought I could be even more mad then I was at CeCe when she hipnotized me to " Get on bored" and do what she wants.

" So you think it will make me look lame by lying and being a jerk? I've never been so mad."

" Well I might be nicer to you if you give MY best friend her necklace back" she yells as a crowd forms around us. That's an obvious lie considering she never tells the truth.

" Well I know you have nothing in you're life so you try to make mine seem lame." I scream as her face breaks out in tears. Of course she tries to avoid that.

" Oh," She's running out of ways to defend her self." you don't know that's true."

"Is it?" I ask as I pull out a mirror." you're face and attitude proves it. "

" Shut up," She looks like she's going to burst into tears," you're a jerk."

" Oh really," I know she's going to stop this stubbornness any second now," why don't you just stop and admit this instead of being so stubborn."

" She is going to stop right now anyway," a familiar voice says from the crowd. It opens up enough to let CeCe through.

Everyone gasps like this is the worlds most entertaining show since they know it's about to get real.

" Janet," CeCe sounds so upset," Quit being mean to my best friend and making up lies. Don't even bother fighting it I have the tape on my phone." she holds it up and plays the whole thing. Janet looks petrified!

" B, b- but," Janet stammers confused," How?"

" The necklace you're wearing is actually a microphonic necklace." CeCe explains," I told you to wear it and lied that I had one to so we could catch you saying things about Rocky since you kept lying about that."

" Yup," I butt in joyfully," that's right now!" CeCe and I high five Then make puppy faces at Janet.

" So do you have anything you want to say to Rocky?" CeCe asks her.

" Not anything that won't get me suspended," Janet runs off humiliated.

CeCe and I handled her perfectly and won't het bothered by her again. CeCe and I dance cheerfully as everyone walks off to class.


End file.
